The Digital Trilogy - Episode 3
by MetalAngemon
Summary: The lull of action is over for the Guardians when they're attacked and one of thier own is held captive and repeatedly beaten and raped. Time is running out to rescue her and hope as well.
1. Chapter 01

**Episode 3** - Feint within a Feint

The sun set on August, and Kovin and Kelryn standing on the pier. When the sun rose again, it was May of the following year, just as the air lost its crisp spring nature, and acquired the slow tangy feeling of summer. The quiet lull the group of seven, known as the Guardians, was over. At least twice or three times a week, there would be an attack that was to be stopped. Aeromon and Arcreumon were capable of transcontinental travel, so the group had expanded its efforts to North and South America, Europe, and the rest of Asia.

On the other continents, they found that a third of the digidestined were against the game as much as they were, so the Guardians took it upon themselves to educate and form other groups of seven in other locations around the world. The fall and winter saw the formation of eight other groups. Beta and Epsilon in China; Gamma and Delta in Central and Western Europe; Zeta and Kappa in North America; Lambda in Africa; and Sigma in South America. No one remembers why Greek letters were chosen for the group chapters, but it fit.

Closer to home, Kelryn abandoned her apartment, to share Kovin's. It came as a quiet surprise to other five members of the Alpha Guardians, but it was easily accepted. Kelryn also declared herself an official member, to no one's surprise or objection. Every member of their group had found themselves in a romance, odd one out Allura was going steady with Tai.

Although they're small army were now 63 people strong and there were others not in their army that supported them, the digidestined that supported the game out numbered the others two to one.

**Chapter 1**

Flaming Shot!

Nail Club!

The two attacks came at each other strong and fast. The ball of fire from the ultimate dinosaur-like thing meeting the club of the white skeleton looking digimon. A teenage boy, probably about seventeen was directing the dinosaur. He was about to suggest another attack when the owner of the skeleton digimon came at him with an angled katana. He was instantly sliced across the chest, his blue shirt now showing a purple line were the blood soaked through it.

What the hell are you doing? It's against the rules! He was screaming. The dinosaur digimon came to the aid of his human, trying to get the renegade human away from him, but couldn't get there in time.

Nail Club!

The dinosaur was distracted, and took the attack right in the chest. He started to fall over in death, but the attack had so much force behind it that he pixilated before he touched the ground. His owner stared at the pixels being absorbed into the skeleton. He saw the bolt of energy leave his digivice. He stood up and prepared to leave, loosing gracefully. But he stopped hearing something none is his place wanted to.

Satamon digivolve to ... Skullsatamon

What the fuck? The defeated boy yelled. According to the Watcher's database, Skullsatamon is an ultimate, but you already had an ultimate. What's going on?

First, what the hell are you doing in the Watcher's database; second, sometimes digimon at ultimate or mega levels switch. He's got the strength of a mega, with the body of an ultimate. The defeated boy looked the six meter red skeleton up and down, complete with his darkened eye sockets with glowing yellow dots for eyes. The defeated boy started to leave, something told him he shouldn't be there.

Nolan, he's getting away! Skullsatamon said. Nolan, turned his head away from his new mega digimon, and struck out running after the other boy. He got up behind him running, and tripped him. The other boy looked up in pure fear, as Nolan's katana severed the vertebrae in his neck, and all the flesh around it. Nolan looked at the severed body, smiled, and wiped the blood off the blade of the shirt of the body. He turned back to his digimon, and started laughing. You love that as much as I do, don't you? The digimon asked.

Oh yeah, take their power, take their life, and no witnesses. We've killed seventeen times in the last year. Been great, eh? But I have to find the ones who killed Cera.

Don't worry, we'll find him. Once we get into Tokyo and start some fights, they'll come running. And now we got the backing to finish them. Nolan looked around, as if seeing the environment for the first time, the outskirts of a small town just outside Tokyo. Nolan looked into the sky when he heard flapping wings, he looked up to see a girl riding an ultimate level pterodactyl.

Nolan, you coming? We're all organised! Hey shit! Satamon digivolved! That makes four virus type, and two data type megas we got now! Nolan wanted to remind her that he was capable of counting, but she was his ride back to camp.

Thanks, how many we up to total? He asked.

Forty six, not counting you. The girl landed her digimon, and allowed Nolan to climb on, and Candlemon right behind him. They took off, and flew towards the west where the massive camp of digimon were preparing to finish what Kovin had started nine months ago.

* * *

Kovin came out of his bedroom at about one o'clock, wearing just his boxer shorts, lumbering like someone with a hangover. He went to the kitchen, stumbling over the couch cushions on the floor. Kovin picked himself back up, and went to the kitchen, where Kelryn was making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, wearing only a pair of socks. Correction: half a pair of socks. Kovin looked up and did a double take, blinking to get his vision back.

You know, most people don't cook naked. Kovin said.

It's alright, as long as your already sleeping with the person your cooking for, and it's nothing that splatters grease. She said, indicating the proximity she had to the stove.

I guess that true. Holy shit, my head is still pounding, you really know how to have a two person party don't you?

Damn straight, you think that cop was mad?

Well, having a chick answer the door to a noise compliant naked probably hasn't happened to him before. Kelryn just laughed. Kovin walked around the room a bit, surveying the damage the four of them had caused the previous night before they split off into pairs, with he and Kelryn in the bedroom. Kovin stopped and looked at the bottom of a bookcase, Demireumon's tail was visible out from under it. Kovin gripped her tail lightly, and pulled her out. She hissed at him and crawled back under. Kovin looked around the back of it, and saw a few feathers of a wing, and decided not to try bothering the other hung over digimon.

I've got to get some news, make sure there's still a world out there. Kovin flopped down on the couch, reached for the remote, and turned the TV on to the news channel. He put his head down in the pillow so he could hear it, but didn't have to see any light. Kelryn came over, set the gilled cheese sandwiches on the table, and sat on the couch with Kovin. Her hand was gently finding its way under the boxer shorts, but Kovin's hand stopped her. I think he needs a twenty-four hour break. He put in quite a bit of overtime last night.

No way, Kelryn kept up her pursuit. Kovin stopped her, sat up, and turned the TV up.

There is still no leads in the murders of young adults around Japan. Authorities have no explanation why all these seemingly unconnected people are showing up beheaded or with some other amputation. The only connection seems to be that they all were killed by some long knife or sword. Authorities also now say each victims is found with one of these devices on their person, somehow shattered. The TV display the image of a shattered digivice, crudely reconstructed. Last night John Okiwansi was added to the list of victims, making seventeen.

Kovin turned off the TV. That's seventeen. Seventeen! And Jamie was really strong! We have got to find out who's doing this! Kovin said, jumping up. He immediately grabbed his head in pain, and fell back to the floor. Luckily, he landed on the misplaced cushions. Kelryn leaned over and gently stroked the back of his head.

We'll just wait for the hangover to wear off, okay? Kovin just moaned in pain for his response.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Kari, Yolei, Kelryn and Allura were window-shopping in downtown Tokyo. They had left their male counterparts of a girls-night-out of sorts, and were loving every minute of it. They were into every kind of store, trying things on, trying them out, dropping money like it was made of hot lead. They also were without their digimon for the night. Yolei had her D-Terminal just in case, but for that night, the girls were off duty.

What do you think? Kari came out of the dressing room wearing a short yellow skirt, with a matching shirt.

TK will love it,

I wish I had your legs,

Do they have one a size bigger? The responses were almost the same for anything the four of them tried on. Each trying to out do the other with the best looking clothing.

* * *

Nolan sat down at a table, along with four other people, all his age. One was the girl who brought him back on the pterodactyl. They were in an old cabin in the woods. It had once been part of a summer camp many years ago, but this was the last remnant left standing. Standing' was almost too strong a word for this structure, as its creaking floorboards and roof timbers threatened to bring it down at any time. Nolan and the others didn't care, they would only be using it for the next few hours anyway.

OK everyone, planning and practising is the key to winning any battle. Nolan had a map in front of him of Tokyo, lit by two lantern-style lights hung above the table. The Guardians won't survive a hit from us, but we have to be careful. There will be four positions. Graham and Mark, you two will each take command of a force, and you'll each cause trouble around Tokyo. You'll find more people to join us, or use those who are against us to strengthen yourselves. John, you'll be a mobile defence to counter their mobile offence, you run backup, and keep them alive if they get into trouble. Your group is better at hiding too, so you'll get us information. Michelle, Nolan was speaking to the girl with the Pterodactyl, You'll find us a good base of operations, get it up and running, and keep it that way.

Sounds good, she said. Her three co-generals agreed. It was a difficult thing to form and maintain a military structure among the groups, but the five of them made it possible through brutality and the worst of sadistic natures. They each surveyed portions of the map, and placed markers around it detailing how they would seize the city.

What happens if we're getting tired from all this? Graham asked.

What do you mean? Nolan said.

I mean mine and Mark's group will need a break.

Well, I have planned for that. Nolan said. No matter how much you pound the iron fist, the underlings will need to rest. So the two of you, along with John, will be rotating shifts. Each of you will get an equal chance to rest. But Michelle here won't be part of it, I need her to keep a base running. With all the details worked out, they left the cabin, into the twilight air, where the remaining forty-two were waiting.

Michelle screamed. It was already known to all that she was the small army's quartermaster. Everyone there stood straight, and ready to receive more orders. Forty-five humans, with the strangest variety of digimon were the best-organised force that was every brought together to fight the forces of good. Transport form! The words left her mouth, and set off a chain of flashes as thirty-nine digimon transformed to their champion level. Most were capable of flight, the rest were large ground running quadrupeds. The eight that didn't have an easily ridden form remained at the rookie level, and paired up with the stronger of the runners. It was very impressive how they were organised into the ranks and platoons that made up the travelling group. Move out, fast pace! The ground runners set out over the highway, with the flyers hovering at low altitude over them. They set out, to place the city with the Alpha Guardians under a digital siege. To stop the senseless policing and ordering of the rest of the world's digidestined population.

* * *

The girls walked through the park with several bags under their arms. They stopped at a picnic table, looking through their new treasures and enjoying the night air. It was still early and they had no need to be back home yet. One made the suggestion that they go for pizza, and the others readily agreed. They would not get there.

* * *

Nolan and his group entered the city, and stopped in a parking lot. Nolan quickly addressed his generals.

You all have email terminals, I'll message you when we have a base, even a temporary one. Go to work guys! The three male generals took their three assigned groups and headed off in separate directions to carry out their formidable tasks.

Michelle, lets find a place we can use. Nolan said.

You got it. She tapped on her ultimate level pterodactyl. Let's go Ranpteromon. The huge ancient bird took off into the sky, with eleven of the remaining army, all capable of flight directly behind. They flew up and out of the tight collection of buildings, and out over the city. She and Nolan were heading for the abandoned section of the industrial park, by heading over the park. They were flying low over the trees, only fifteen feet of the ground, when Nolan looked back behind him. He saw what he was thinking would take him weeks to find, and he found it on the first night. He silently communicated to the others to circle the target and wait, while he and Michelle descended on them.

The four girls at the picnic table were just getting up to leave when they heard a sound above them. Nolan appeared right from the sky, and landed on the middle of the table, with his katana in hand. Yolei, Kari and Kelryn jumped back in fright, but Allura caught her shirt on a splinter on the table. Nolan swung his blade in a complete circle, and it would have beheaded them all if they hadn't moved. As it happened, Allura was the only one to take a hit, a deep gash across her right shoulder, that had blood spurting instantly.

Allura was screaming in pain.

Hello, Kelryn. It's been a while hasn't it? Nolan said, smugly. He brought the sword tip to his mouth, and licked off Allura's blood, then he jumped to the ground.

What are you doing here you psycho? Kelryn asked.

Well, I'm here to capture you, and two of your friends. He said with a smile. Kari spoke up.

Can't you count? There's four of us, and one of you. You can't do anything. Nolan looked at the ground and sighed in frustration. He brought his sword blade into the air, did a quick twirl with it, and pointed to the ground. The girls screamed when twelve flying digimon came down in a perfect circle around them. Michelle landed right behind Nolan, not making up part of the circle.

I can count, in fact. And as I see it, there is a ratio of three digimon human pairs, to one of you little girls, undefended. Am I wrong?

How did you manage to climb out from under your rock? Kelryn said to Michelle.

Oh, hello! Michelle blew Kelryn a very sarcastic kiss. I was rather hoping Nolan was talking about the same Kelryn. Since it's a very unusual name, I guessed my odds were good. Michelle said. Kelryn made a move to physically attack her, but the circle of digimon flexed their attack muscles. Some showed tiny burst of flame, other had bits of arcing electricity, but all were ready to kill.

Now ladies, I want Kelryn. That's a given. But one of the others should go back and tell your little boyfriends, that she and her friends will be very hurt if they don't surrender to me. What you see here represents one quarter of my force. He looked around at them. You've got ten seconds to choose a volunteer.

Allura, you go. Yolei said.

Yes, go. Kari added. You need stitches for that. Kelryn nodded at her agreeing with the others. It was plain to see Allura didn't want to go, but the three other girls and her wound all said otherwise.

I'll bring help, she said, getting up to leave.

You do no such thing, bitch. Nolan said. As I said, I want the three queer little boys, that these whores here mistake for men. All three were containing rage at the string of insults, which was designed just to make them mad. And tell them if their digimon show up, or they don't, they'll be down a few digidestined. Nolan pointed his sword off in the direction to the park's exit. Allura started walking, and broke into a run. Her long hair was streaking out behind her and she ran, leaving her friends and her shopping bags behind, not paying a thought to the later. Nolan turned back the other three when she was out of sight. Several of the humans had dismounted and had various guns, knives, ropes and blindfolds ready to take them into custody.

Each of the three girls were in a different emotional state, Yolei flaming angry, Kari crying uncontrollably, and Kelryn as still as a zombie. But despite the different emotions, they all had the same thoughts.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

Kovin, TK, Ken, and Allura stood on the roof of Kovin's apartment. It had become an unofficial landing pad for the Alpha group of the Guardians. Ozlimon, Patamon, Wormmon, Palmon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Demireumon stood behind them, as they prepared for they're search.

Allura had returned last night, and told them all about their encounter, and Nolan's threat. Kovin, Ken and TK were instantly out and ready to search, but Allura and the seven digimon held them back, so they wouldn't do anything rash.

Gatomon, Hawkmon, Demireumon, you guys have to stay here. I know you three want to be out there looking for them with us, but you can't digivolve. Kovin said.

You know Kovin, Palmon said. There's only four of you, there's 47 in Nolan's group, and you have no idea where to search.

You say that like it's going to stop me. Kovin replied.

I want it to. It's too dangerous. Palmon said. Kovin whipped around and stared Palmon right in her eye.

I think TK and Ken will agree with me when I say this. I love her, and I will do anything to keep her safe. The three of us are better equipped to find and help them that most police forces. And I would sooner die then let the woman I love stay in his control for a second longer than I can.

Exactly right. TK and Ken did agree with him, wholeheartedly.

Palmon, we need to be smart about this. You stay here and protect the three digimon who can't digivolve. We'll go see what we can find. Kovin said. He turned around, and looked at the final wisps of the setting sun, as they lit less and less of the western sky. Kovin looked at his watch, and spoke again. Let's do it.

Ozlimon warp digivolve to ... Aeromon

TK and Patamon, Ken and Wormmon, and Kovin were on Aeromon's back and he took to the air. The one human and four digimon left on the roof waved them off and wished them luck.

They flew around for an hour, using Aeromon's eyes to scout the ground and look for any signs of the missing girls. After that, they decided to go to the park where they were captured to see if they could find any clues. Aeromon landed, and they disembarked beside the table. Ken walked up to it and touched the few spots of dried blood on the table, that used to flow through Allura's veins until Nolan changed that.

Is there anything else? TK asked. Ken looked up, and shook his head solemnly. 

We just have to keep looking. There must be something! Kovin thought about reminding them about how important the search was, but he knew they cared about their girls as much as he did. The three looked around in vein for any clue as to their current location.

Icy Blast! The huge blue attack came streaking out of the night sky, and stuck Aeromon in the back. He screamed in pain and prepared to defend himself for further injury. But before he could, three more attacks came down and hit him again. Aeromon faded and Kovin was worried he'd lost him, but Ozlimon appeared in his place, and Kovin ran over to help him. Four flying digimon carrying their humans descended from the sky, and surrounded them.

Well, do you fight or die? One of the boys who attacked them said.

Ken yelled, he whipped his arm around and threw a rock he had been tossing square into the face of the boy who threatened them. TK was instantly on a girl near him, subduing her.

Sticky net! Boom bubble! Wormmon and Patamon's attack took down another boy, while Kovin and Ozlimon grabbed the final one. The attacking digimon all threatened to kill the humans, but Kovin grabbed the head and neck of his victim, preparing to snap his it.

I assume you all know what happens to a digimon when his human dies, back off! Kovin was talking very calm, but the lightning of pure rage flashed across his eyes. No one there believed he was bluffing. The attacking digimon all backed away. Now, where are the girls?

What are you talking about?

Don't you work for Nolan?

Then where are they?

I don't know. Kovin gripped his neck and twisted, his tendons and vertebrae were only one twist away from snapping, as tears rolled down his cheek. Really! I don't know! We haven't seen Nolan since we came into the city! Kovin dropped him, and kicked him away. He and his friends took off. The three were once again left to their own devices.

* * *

Kari screamed as the ropes around her hands were cut away roughly, and the blade nicked her skin. Just her arms were untied, her blindfolds and legs ties remained in place. She was picked up bodily and thrown. She grunted as her body hit the hard wooden floor, and she coughed when she inhaled the years old dust on the floor. She heard a voice.

This room is suspended in the middle of the building, you won't get away so don't even try. Nolan will be up soon to talk to you. Kari tried removing her blindfold, but it was on too tight. Then she screamed again has she felt a pair of hands on the back of her head. But the hands were gentle, and they were untying her blindfold. Kari looked around when it was off. Yolei was the one who untied her. Kelryn was standing right behind her, they both had none of their restraints on, and Yolei helped Kari removed the rest of hers.

When did you two get here? Kari asked. The three of them had been separated soon after they were caught.

I was here like an hour after we were caught, Kelryn was tossed in here about two hours ago. Did they take your watch too? Kari looked at her wrist, she showed the other girls that they had.

Near as I can figure, we've been here 22 hours. Kelryn said. And we have to get out. Kari looked around her new surroundings. It had once been the Forman's office of some factory or warehouse. There was small window up near the ceiling that was showing the first signs of night approaching. The room was built secure and looked that way. The door was solid too.

How to we go to the bathroom? Kari asked. Yolei pointed to a bucket in the corner. Kari gagged.

Yes, we have to get out of here. She said.

For more reasons than that. Kelryn added. Yolei and I heard the guards talking. They're allowed to play with us all they want after Nolan has a talk with us.

What does that mean? Kari asked.

Play, Kari. Like what you and TK do? But without any fun, romance, compassion or consent. Yolei said, very matter-of-factly. Kari was white. She was instantly over by the window, sizing it up.

Guys, come here. I have an idea. They were all ears. I'll stand on Kelryn, because she's the strongest, Yolei will stand on me because she can pull me up. Once the two of us are outside, we can get some rope or something to get Kelryn out.

What if you can't find any rope? Kelryn asked. Yolei had already searched the room when she arrived, and went over to and old equipment locker. She pulled out two coveralls, a boot, a clipboard, and a fifty-foot extension cord.

Will this work? She asked.

Kelryn said. Let's get out of here. They formed a human ladder by the window. It was hard for them, and they had to try several times, but they managed to get themselves positioned. It took no time for Yolei to open the window, and start pulling herself up, with Kari hanging on to Yolei and the extension cord. Just as Kari's waist started to disappear over the edge, Kelryn heard the door being unlocked. They're coming! Get out fast! Run! Kelryn was sacrificing herself to get the information to her friends. The door opened as Nolan and two of his strongmen came in. Kelryn yelled, but still looking at them. Nolan sized the situation up quick and was back out the door, yelling orders.

Two escaped, they're on the roof of the low section! Get them back! First one to get them, is the first one to get them! Nolan's promise of access to the prisoners had his force out the door instantly. Nolan was back into the room to vent some of his rage. He walked out to Kelryn and was preparing to speak. She spoke first by spitting in his face. Nolan's guards started to walk towards her, by he stopped them with a motion of his hand.

You think you're tough? Nolan asked, wiping the spit out of his eye.

I think I'm better than you. She said. Nolan stared her in the eye for a second, then brought his fist forward and punched her in the stomach with everything he had. Kelryn lost her breath and fell to her knees. She spent a few seconds panting, and looked up and him.

Is that all you... she was stopped talking with a kick to the side of her head. Had Kari and Yolei still been on the roof, they would have heard more blows landing, but they had already started to descend the fire escape. They heard Nolan's order too.

The girls did not get away because of they're skill or determination, not to say they didn't have a lot of each. They got away because Nolan's guards were stepping on each other's heals to be the first to get there. The girls ran long and hard into the night. With all they're energy detected to getting away, they had none left to even think about detailing the route they took away so they could get help and come back.

Kelryn woke later in the night, and spit the blood out of her mouth. She would have surveyed the rest of her wounds, but she passed out. She was alone.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

Kovin, TK, Ken and Allura were sitting in Kovin's apartment reviewing their situation. Everything looked quite hopeless. They had no clue as to their whereabouts, no place to start getting any clues, and Nolan's soldiers didn't know about it so they couldn't be forced to give up the location. It was indeed, hopeless. They all jumped when then door burst open, and Kari and Yolei came through, out of breath. Everyone was instantly out of their chairs. Ken ran to Yolei, and embraced her tightly, likewise with TK and Kari. They refused to let go of each other just kept welcoming the girls back. Kovin was looking around frantically for Kelryn, and couldn't find her.

Where's Kelryn? Kovin asked. Kari looked at the floor, and Yolei answered for her.

I'm sorry, Kovin. We couldn't bring her. We tried, believe me. There wasn't enough time. Kovin's face went white, he was backing up slowly just shaking his head. When his leg touched the footstool he's reflexes started to sit, but in his shock he missed and fell to the floor. The colour was returning to his face as well as tears to his eyes. She was being beaten when we had to leave, I don't even know if she's alive. The welcome back party was cancelled until they all could participate. Kovin tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't respond. He managed to crawl to a chair to prop himself up.

Where is she? He said, his voice sounded like gravel. I have to find her. He was glaring at them, waiting for this crucial piece of information.

We don't know, Kari said. We were trying to get away so bad that we didn't remember where we were. It was some factory or warehouse or something. I'm sorry, Kovin. Kovin looked like he was ready to kill. He came back yelling.

What the fuck do you mean you don't know where she is?! How can you not open your eyes when your running?! How could you leave her?! How the fuck am I supposed to find her?! Or were you to busy trying to save your own ass?! Kovin and walked over to Kari and raised his fist preparing to hit her, but Ken caught Kovin's fist as he swung. Kari opened her eyes to see the blind rage on Kovin's face. Ken and Allura grabbed both of his arms and moved him away and put him on the couch, where the tears started flowing again. The others were talking in quiet tones.

What the hell was his problem? Kari asked.

Shut up, Kari. TK said. I'd be the same way if Yolei and Kelryn came back without you, and couldn't tell me where they left you. He's right. How could you not remember? Kari was starting to sob. She expected TK to at least back her up.

We tried! We had to leave or they'd kill us too! There was nothing to do, TK! TK silently apologised to Kari, understanding the trauma she had gone through. Everyone looked over at Kovin. The ordeal was not over for him, and they had no information on Kelryn. Every one of them felt his pain. Yolei and Kari also knew what she was in for if she survived. Kovin stood quickly and ran for the door, he left and had Ozlimon right behind him. TK and Ken started to follow him, with Patamon and Wormmon close behind. The three girls stayed there, as Allura debriefed them.

Kovin was up on the roof and over to the edge. TK and Ken caught up with him, expecting to have to talk him down from doing something rash. Before they could ask, they saw what Kovin was looking at. A jet of flame arced into the night sky a few blocks away from them, and the faint sounds of battle could be heard. Kovin was up here to stop the fight.

Guys, we can't get any clues about Kelryn, so we'll do what we always do. We'll stop these fights or die trying. If any of Nolan's people are there, we stop them and beat the information out of them if we have to. Kovin's leadership skills had reasserted themselves after the shock of Kelryn possibly dying. Gentlemen, set it up.

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon

The flying digimon were in the air carrying their humans. The arced down and through an ally, dropping of the humans at the edge of the fight, they then flew into the melee, which was four of Nolan's soldiers fighting three of Tokyo's rogue digidestined population. The three had forgot their differences long enough to fight side by side against the common foe. But they were doing very bad. Angemon, Stingmon and Feamon were instantly into the fight, launching their attacks with lethal intention, but were fought out. The attacking digimon were all of the ultimate level. Kovin and TK exchanged glances, and called to their digimon.

Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

The two new ultimates joined their champion Stingmon in breaking up the fight. But the fight was still being lost. Magnaangemon, Talomon, and Stingmon along with the three other digimon, were taking a severe beating, and it looked bad. Kovin was looking around frantically, for the human partners of the attacking digimon, he spotted them behind a car well away from the fight. Kovin drew his katana pair from his back and began charging them. Ken and TK were running after him to keep him from killing them. They didn't have to stop him, as a hail of bullets and the smoke of gunfire began leaping from the attacking humans position.

Kovin ducked and tried to back away. A few bullets ricocheted of his swords and kept him alive. None managed to touch his flesh. They looked around at the fight when they heard the all-too-familiar death yell. One other fell, and was quickly followed by another. Magnaangemon was useless fighting these data types, so was Talomon for all their strength. Stingmon was no match for any of it, he was beaten out of the fight, and reverted back to Wormmon. Talomon started to digivolve but was beaten down when his guard dropped to digivolve. Another of the defending digimon was killed, and soon after, Patamon fell back to the ground.

Ken, TK and Kovin gathered their digimon and were forced to retreat. The attacking humans were just too strong. Now they had more reason to be down, as they could no longer defend the people they swore they would.

* * *

Kelryn woke up very late in the day, and sat up slowly. Her head was spinning, her jaw, sides, legs, chest, arms, hands and feet all screamed in pain, and she could see massive bruises starting to form all over her, joining others that had already been there. She tried to stand but couldn't support herself enough to do it. When she fell, she saw that a brown paper bag was sitting just inside the door. She crawled over to it, and examined its contents. It was a pre-packaged lunch kit from a store, and a can of cola. She was grateful that she wouldn't starve but had no intention to thank them.

After she ate, she began stretching, slowly at first, then moving harder to work her body back into shape. She was planning on beating the shit out of the next thing to come through the door. She did have a lot of time to practice, as it was near evening when any sound started to be heard from the other side. When the door was unlatched, Nolan stepped in with a bat in his left hand. Kelryn didn't see it and charge him, but he was ready. The brought the back of it up and allowed her to run into it, her nose hitting the hard wood. She backed away and brought her hands to her face, bringing them away with blood.

I thought I'd come say hi, maybe give you a kiss. But I have to make sure you're not mad. If you keep attacking me, I will keep hurting you. You are now my bitch, so get used to it. Your little boyfriend was defeated in a fight last night. He and his digimon survived, but we'll get them. Kelryn found the strength to attack again. She faked left, then moved right and got two hits to him before he could respond. He brought the bat around and slammed it into her stomach. She winced in pain and dropped to the floor. Nolan stared down at her. You must stop that. I have some boys outside who would like some personal time with you, but you have to behave. And apparently I have to teach you have to behave.

Go to hell! She yelled at him.

Now see, that's all wrong. Nolan kicked her in the chest, hard. She ended up on her back, gasping in pain. But she still found the strength to try and stand. You also need to learn when to stop. Before she could stand, the bat found its way to her shoulder blades twice, and her back once. She didn't fall, but she stopped rising as well. Tears of the pain were streaking her face, and dotting the dusty floor. Nolan walked up and knelt by her. You must learn some manners. Nolan grabbed Kelryn's hair and pulled her to her feet, her face showing nothing but the pain of it. Nolan's other hand was snaking its way softly around her body, coming to stop on her breasts. Her eyes opened and glared at him, she tried to move to attack but his hand squeezed her as tight as it could. She winced in pain yet again, as his hand came away, formed a fist and came back into her stomach. She fell to the floor. See you later. Nolan knocked on the door, and he was let out.

Kelryn was left lying on the floor, gasping in pain. She vowed that next time she would be prepared for him. Next time she'd kill him. But those thought soon left her mind, because this time she didn't pass out, but got to stay awake and experience all the of the pain with a front row seat.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

Kovin, TK, Ken, Kari, and Yolei were back in Kovin's apartment after their defeat. Yolei was helping Ken pick some broken glass out of his leg that got there when he tripped while they were running. They were all feeling disappointed. This was the first time they had failed to break up a fight or save the lives of the protagonist since their new group formed. They were also thinking about Kelryn, and wondering what atrocities she was experiencing.

We don't even know if she's alive. Kovin said, very quietly. The small black cat, Demireumon climbed up on Kovin's lap. She started purring to calm him down.

She's alive, Kovin. She said.

What makes you so sure? Kovin asked.

What happens to a digimon when their human is killed?

Oh yeah! So Kelryn is alive because you would have died when she did! That's great news! Kovin was in a much better mood now. Demireumon alive and breathing was a perfect assurance that Kelryn was still alive. 

Ow! What the fuck!? Ken screamed.

Oh quit whining you big baby. That's the last of it. Yolei finished repairing Ken with a large bandage around his leg. He moved his pant leg down to cover it and tried standing and walking. Other than a slight limp in his right leg, he was fine. Allura and Palmon came in the door behind them wearing her jacket because the night air was cool.

Guys, you have to come up and see this. Allura was white and was speaking in shock. The other humans and digimon followed her out the door to the roof. When they got there, a horrible sight met their eyes. It was plain to see that four fights were happening around the city all at the same time. Burst of flame, ice, electricity, projectiles, and arcing energy of every shape and colour could be seen all around them.

We have to stop this. Kari said.

I agree. Added Yolei. Everyone else was in complete agreement. The male digimon were recovered and ready to go back in. But this time the female digimon would be fighting right beside them, increasing their fighting ability threefold because of the teamwork. Kovin pulled the goggles out of his pocket and put them on over his forehead, the traditional way the leader of their group always did.

Everyone displayed the multicoloured array of units that allowed their digimon to digivolve. Kovin produced his pair of katanas from a scabbard on his back, assured himself of the keen blades and returned them. TK, Yolei and Allura checked their guns to make sure they were loaded, and they had extra clips. Kari displayed some throwing stars Kelryn had been teaching her to use. Ladies and gentlemen, suit up.

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon

Talomon and Lillymon glanced at each other. The last time they were together Talomon had killed her. Talomon nodded at her signalling that she could trust him now, she believed him. Demireumon waved the six of them off and made herself comfortable on the roof to wait their return.

The six pairs were all in the air and headed towards the closest of the fights. The girls dropped into one side and the boys to the other in a pincer attack. It was easy to identify the parties and factions in the melee. It was one mega digimon defending himself against four attacking ultimates, different ones than Kovin, TK and Ken saw earlier. They jumped into the fight, the six of them with the protagonist, fighting the four attackers. It was turning the tides favourably.

Angel Sword Sonic Blast Flower Cannon Spiking Strike Celestial Arrow Blast Rings 

The attacks cut through the evil digimon easily; Aquilamon's and Stingmon's attack hit the same digimon, but Stingmon's hit a little later. The digimon pixilated and a bolt of white energy came from the ally and hit Ken's digivice. They all smiled when they saw Stingmon start to digivolve, to be replaced with Paildramon.

All six humans stared at this digimon. He was supposed to be produced by Stingmon and Exveemon DNA digivolving. But he was dead. Paildramon looked as shocked to be there as the rest of them.

How the hell? Ken asked.

Don't know, Paildramon said. But if it ain't broke, don't fix it. He jumped back into the melee to finish off the rest. Kovin and the humans turned their attention the ally where the bolt of energy came from. They all drew their personal weapons and prepared for some serious fighting. Normally these weapons were completely defensive, but the game had changed, thus so did the rules. Before they could get there they heard just what they didn't want to.

Candlemon warp-digivolve to ... Skullsatamon

The massive red skeleton digimon blew past them with lightning speed and was into the melee. Nail Bone! He was launching his attack with deadly skill and jumping to new targets faster than they could see.

Talomon, digivolve! Kovin yelled. They needed their own mega digimon. They had not called him in before because of his size, and the fact that Ozlimon need almost a day of rest between mega digivolves.

Talomon digivolve to ... He was cut down. Skullsatamon hit him while his guard was down and Ozlimon fell back to the ground. Magnaangemon and Angewomon stood the best chance against him, being vaccine type to his virus type, but for all their grace, speed and strength, they could not match Skullsatamon. His relentless attacks soon had the digimon gasping for air, and then reverted back to their rookie forms, even Salamon. The six huddled in a group waiting to be killed. But Skullsatamon and the others reverted back to their own rookie forms. Even the mega digimon they were attacking, who joined them. It was a staged fight. Nolan and his three friends came out of the ally. Nolan had his katana drawn and was walking toward Kovin.

Hello Kovin. Long time no see. Nolan struck an attack stance challenging Kovin. The pure hatred in Kovin had him up with one of his own blades drawn.

Where is she?

How she's safe for now. She's been quite a help you know. I've always wanted my own punching bag. And when she stops fighting back, she'll also be my little love toy. Kovin didn't like the way he was talking, but he smiled thinking about Kelryn fighting back despite her situation.

She a little too much for you?

Not at all. Nolan surprised Kovin by attacking. The metal blades sparked when they hit the first time. The two blades flew through the air glinting the orange light of the fires around them. The sounds were horrible as the swords clashed. Both players were using all their skill with the deadliest of intentions. But Kovin was better skilled with the blade; Nolan slipped and allowed Kovin to get a small slash on his hand. Kovin kicked Nolan solidly in the stomach and he fell away from him. Nolan looked up at Kovin with pure hate is his eyes. He was so used to no resistance when he was brutalising Kelryn or the soldiers in his army. Kovin stared back down at him waiting for him to get to his feet. The other five Guardians stood watching the whole event. This was a fight for Kovin alone. Nolan examined his options and drew a gun from his left side while still lying down. Two bullets quickly left the barrel, one flying past Kovin the other hitting his right shoulder.

Kovin dropped the sword and gripped the wound in pain. Now Kovin's friends were coming to help, that was a dirty trick. But Nolan and his three friends all started hailing bullets onto them. No more wounds were suffered as they pulled the wounded Kovin and the digimon and retreated for the second time in two hours.

Nolan waved his hand to stop the attacking. He walked up to where a few drops of Kovin's blood and his katana were left on the ground. He knelt and picked it up, and returned his own to its scabbard at his side. Nolan admired the blade, straight compared to his own curved blade. It was also longer and better sharpened. He walked over to the three friends and saw another girl coming out of the ally. This was the girl who was defeated earlier. She looked up and Nolan with scared apologetic eyes.

You're useless now. How could you let that happen? Nolan had not respect for normal humans, and now she was one that knew about his plans. No use at all. Now, you're just a witness. Nolan walked up calmly and buried Kovin's blade in her chest, piercing her breast then her heart. The others saw the bloody metal come out her back. The sword was buried to its hilt. She looked at him with such panic in her eyes, and started to drool blood from the left side of her mouth. When she started quivering, Nolan put his foot on her midsection, held on to the handle and kicked her still living body off it. He turned away and left, his three lackeys and all the digimon behind them, leaving her to a painful, lonely, senseless death in the ally.

* * *

Kelryn was ready again. She had a day and a half to stretch her muscles, eat and get stronger. The whole time she was thinking of moves to make, strategies to use against him, and general ways to defend herself. She planned to kill Nolan the next time she saw him. Whether she survived the encounter or not, she was going to kill him. Her legs and muscles hurt, her face felt sore and swollen. But every one of these attributes just made her more and more determined.

She turned her head when she heard the door open and prepared to attack. This was it, she was going to kick the shit out of him. She watched for the face of the person entering, and then she saw it. Nolan entered the room. All she saw was his face and she charged. She screamed as loud as she could and ran at him with both fists. She saw a glint of metal flash in front of her face and stopped. Nolan had a katana out in front of him. If she hadn't stopped, it would have pierced her chest. He held the blade back almost displaying it to her. It wasn't Nolan's, his was curved and this one wasn't. This one also had blood along the full length of it, and had started to coagulate. She looked down to the hilt, which Nolan was allowing her to see. She gasped.

Recognise it? She didn't answer, all the colour in her face left. We fought him again. And I killed him with his own blade. All six of your little friend's bodies are bleeding out in a back ally. I made sure of it. Kelryn lost all urge to kill, and just fell to the floor sobbing.


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Kovin was lying on his back on his couch. He hadn't left his apartment at all the day after the attack, and this was the day after that. Yolei and Kari had fixed his arm up good, but it would still take a few weeks to recover. Until them his right arm hurt whenever he moved it. Kovin lifted his left arm and looked at Kelryn's digivice. The yellow colour of it glinted off the morning sunlight coming in through the window. There was knock at the door.

Come in! Kovin didn't get off the couch, he knew Ken's knock. He came in and sat on the chair next to the couch Kovin was lying on. So what brings you to my humble abode?

The others. I picked three and lost, so I had to come talk to you. Ken said.

So none of you want to talk to me?

It's not that, it's just that you've shown violent tendencies when you're mad.

Oh, well, I'm not mad. Just depressed. Kovin tossed Kelryn's digivice to Ken. Kari found that in Kelryn's shopping bags. She bought me a couple of shirts, this is one of them. I can't believe it. All we know is that Kelryn is alive. We don't know where or in what condition.

Ken sighed. Guess every silver lining has a touch of grey. Kovin smiled.

You like that song too?

What song?

Never mind. I want Kelryn back. I love her, but everything we try ends up in a dead end, or one of us almost getting killed. Ken thought about it for a second.

Look Kovin, you can win but you've got to want to succeed. Kovin smiled again.

Guess it's not easy being the owner of a lonely heart.

What the hell are you talking about? Kovin started laughing more, Ken looked at him like he was crazy. Ken went to the door and let the other four in. By the time they filed in, Kovin had stop laughing.

Kovin, we'll find her. We have to. Kari said.

Yeah, we'll get her. Don't you worry. Added Yolei.

No we won't guys. We've tried everything. I can't find her. It's over. She's gone. Kovin stood and started walking for the door, Ozlimon started to follow him but Kovin stopped him. Not now, buddy. I want to be alone. Kovin shut the door behind him, heading for the roof. Ozlimon's feathers drooped.

The others looked around at each other no knowing what to do. Kari, I know you guys don't remember where you were, but think about the trip back here. What was it like, did you pass any landmarks, and was it up or down hill? Allura asked.

We ran uphill almost the whole way back. Kari said. Allura pulled out a bus map of Tokyo, laid it on the table.

The city runs downhill towards toward the bay, so that means that its below this line. Allura drew a semicircle around Tokyo along the imaginary topographical lines on the map, as they all knew the city well.

We also ran for about half an hour. So where ever it is its about an hours walk away. Yolei added. Allura stepped of some distance on the map and circled a small area down by the waterfront.

So what's in that area of the city? Allura asked. They all looked at the map confused, nothing was recently used in that area of the city. TK gasped and looked at them.

I know what's there.

* * *

Kelryn sat with her back against the wall opposite the door, directly under the window, which was now boarded up from the outside. No natural light entered her room; just the permanent glow of the single bulb hanging in the middle of the room was all she had. She would have sat crossed legged but her injuries didn't permit it. She had stopped crying an hour ago, after letting loose almost the whole night. Her sides hurt, her eyes were red and swollen, and she was thirsty. She hadn't touched the two meals that had been brought to her. They sat on the floor, ignored. Kelryn planned to hide them for later, as she only got two a day.

She heard the door being unlocked but didn't look up. She heard two pairs of footsteps enter her room, neither were Nolan's, the footfalls were too heavy. She looked up, and saw the two guards that were Nolan assigned to keep her pinned down.

Nolan is going to be up in a few minutes, he wanted us to make sure you'd behave. You just sit there and be quiet, and nothing bad will happen.

So basically, saying or doing anything will piss you off? She said. She still had some of her dry wit, but no energy to back it up.

Hey! A man with a gun just told you to beware. The other guard said. Kelryn snickered at him.

So, for what it's worth, I shouldn't say anything? She said, glaring at them.

What the hell are you talking about? Before either could get some snappy comeback, Nolan entered carrying a small cloth bag.

Its OK guys, you can leave. She'll behave. Tell Michelle I'll be down to see her in an hour or so. The guards nodded and left, locking the door behind them. Nolan turned around to Kelryn, smiling. She put her head back down on her knees.

So, honey. How are you feeling? She didn't move or respond in any way. Hey, now don't be that way. I remember when you and Kovin saw each other that day. You two hated each other. Or are you just mad that I killed him before you? Kelryn still didn't respond. Or is it something else? Perhaps the little slut you had that brief stint with? Kelryn glared up at him.

How did you know about that? She asked.

Oh, I have my sources. Nolan sat down on the floor beside her, but crossed legged just to mock the fact that she couldn't. She put her head back down on her knees. You know, you've always lived alone. Why does it bother you now? She was back to not responding. Nolan ran his right hand along the back of her hair, and he could feel her shudder under his touch.

He looked her up and down. He had her right where he wanted her. He moved his hand down her hair, across her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm. He could feel her quivering every centimetre his hands moved.

Kelryn knew what Nolan was trying to do. She wanted to stop him, but her body wouldn't obey the commands her mind was sending. She knew his hand was on hers, but she couldn't move. Why did she want to? She had nothing left for her on the outside, not even her digimon to look forward to. He was gently rubbing his fingers back and forth, the friction felt like sandpaper. Then she felt cold metal encircle her wrist, and looked up to see that Nolan's had pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his bag and snapped them on her. She flexed to move her other hand away, but he had it caught and in the cuffs before she could get it away.

She tried to size the situation up, but her mind went numb. Her only thoughts her that of Kovin and Demireumon. She tried to pull away but Nolan grabbed the chain of the cuffs and hauled her to her feet. He forced the chain up with some effort to a hook on the wall. Her feet were off the ground by ten centimetres. Her thoughts came to that of her wrists, as all her body weight was concentrated on the small circles of metal around them. The sore muscles in her arms and shoulders were not helped having her arms forced above her head like that.

Nolan backed away from her. When she opened her eyes, she saw him take off his shirt. She shuddered; she knew what was going to happen now. He went back to his bag, and started rooting through it.

What are you going to do? She asked, like she had to.

Well, I'm just going to make sure you know what your role is in this world; my world. When he turned around, he had three bolts and two more restraints. He bolted one the restraints to the floor in a rough triangle. He started coming towards her with the last two restraints in hand. He was coming slow, expecting her to lash out. And lash out she did. Both her legs came away from the wall when he was in range, and both found their way to his stomach. He fell to the floor, and stood up glaring at her.

Suddenly, her situation dawned on her. Now he was just madder, and she was still in the same place. He came up and punched her in the stomach; while she was trying to recover he placed the other restraints on her ankles. When she regained her senses, she was pulled back off the wall and thrown to the floor. Her legs were instantly restrained into the other bolts. Her legs were now open at a forty-five degree angle. She was in it now.

To cap it up, he brought out a large hunting knife, and used it to remove her clothes. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, but she was not crying. The blade had nicked her several times.

Nolan crawled back up to her chest, and started running his hands around her breasts. She was shuddering more than ever now, and now she was crying openly. She felt his cold rough hands where they shouldn't have been, and it had her feeling nauseous.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

The five Guardians were very pleased with themselves. They had a general idea of where to look for Kelryn. TK said he knew a place to check, but he'd have to go later alone, or just with Kovin. Something about a promise he'd made. The others were confused, but understood. There was a knock at the door, and Yolei went to answer it.

A young man wearing a bicycle helmet was standing outside the door with a small package. He was out of breath like he'd been biking a long time.

I have a package here for a Mr. Kovin? But it has five other authorized recipients.

My name is Yolei Inoue. Is it on there? He checked down a clipboard.

Yes, it is. Sign here please. He handed her the clipboard and she singed her name. He handed her the package smiled and left. She came back inside examining it.

What is it Yolei? Kari asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about my X-Ray vision! Just give me a second and I'll tell you! Yolei glared at the package and then tossed it on the table. Damn! Must be lead paper. It looks like a video. There's no return address. Yolei sat back at the table with the others; they didn't have long to wait for Kovin's return. He came into his apartment quietly. His eyes were red like he'd been crying, but there was no sign of that now.

Kovin! We think we know where to look for her! He didn't care. He ignored Kari and lay down on his couch. Don't you want to find her? Let's get going! Kari's words were having no effect. Yolei spoke up after a pause.

You got a delivery, Kovin. Seems to be a video. But there's no return address. He turned his head and looked at her with curiosity, then motioned his head toward the VCR. Yolei shred the wrapper and studied the cassette. It had no markings of any kind other than the manufacturer's logo on one side. She turned on the TV, put the tape in, and started it. The others had changed their positions so they could see the screen.

There was some static, and then Nolan's face appeared on the screen. Kovin sat up instantly. Hello Kovin! How are you? I know you will get to see this, but I hope some of the other little shits you hang out with see it too. The others did take insult. Now, in a minute, the camera angle will change to that of the inside of a little room here in my base. The image of Nolan reached off camera and flipped a switch. There was a quick burst of static and they saw the room. Kari and Yolei instantly recognised it, as well as the image of themselves climbing out the window. They saw the door open, and Kelryn yelling at them to leave. After a few seconds, the girls saw what they had missed. They saw Nolan come back in and beat Kelryn down. Kari was staring open mouthed at this while Yolei was grinding her teeth.

There was another burst of static as the recording paused, then resumed. They saw Kelryn preparing to attack someone coming through the door. They saw the door open, and Nolan hit her in the face with a bat as he came through. They then saw the details of the rest of the bat beating, all the while the horrible sounds coming out of the TV. Once again, the image flickered. This time, they saw Kelryn sitting on the floor sad, when Nolan came in. They saw him flirt with her for a second, and then handcuff her to the wall. They saw the restraints attached to the floor, and then saw her being forced into them.

Then the horror show began. They saw in complete detail the unspeakable horrors that she was being forced to live through. Kari threw up, Yolei and TK looked green, Allura was simply covering her eyes and ears, blocking it out while Kovin had no reaction at all.

Nolan's image reappeared on the screen, with a big grin. Have a nice day! Then the screen went black. Kari emerged form the bathroom looking pale after being sick. TK shut his eyes and covered his ears, trying to drown out the sounds and sights of such torture. Ken just sat with no expression on his face, just shocked. Allura was crying openly in sympathy for Kelryn. Yolei was screaming obscenities and listing every possible way to kill Nolan slowly. Kovin looked at her coldly, shutting her up.

You won't kill him. Neither will I. We will get Kelryn out of there, and we will make sure she gets her chance to get her revenge. Kovin said between clenched teeth. The others agreed enthusiastically. Kovin stood calmly, and just stood there for a few seconds. Suddenly his left fist went up and came crashing down on the glass coffee table, shattering it instantly. Demireumon went back under the bookshelf, and Ozlimon flew up on top of it. Let's see what you've got. Kovin went over the table with the map. Demireumon and Ozlimon joined him. The others gathered around to explain their theory.

* * *

Kelryn woke up. She pushed herself off the ground, and surveyed her situation. She was still naked, but had been released from the restraints. Her leg and some of the floor had trails of her own sticky blood on them. Her injuries on the rest of her body were feeling better, but her midsection felt destroyed. When she was with Kovin, it was slow and gentle, not anything like this. Kelryn tried to count the number of times it happened to her, but she couldn't. The experiences ran together like the drops of her tears. She fainted back to sleep, and started dreaming.

She was in the middle of a flowery field. It was sunny, no clouds. The air was crisp and clear, but not cold. She could see mountains in the distance covered in pine trees down low, fading into snow capped peaks higher up. She liked this place. She was wearing a long flowing yellow dress. She had not trace of ever being injured.

In the distance she saw some figures coming toward her. It was Kovin, Ozlimon and Demireumon. The two digimon were supporting a picnic basket between them. Kovin had a bucket of ice containing a bottle of wine. She ran to meet them, and they smiled and greeted her. They started to lie out the picnic when some more figures joined them. It was TK and Kari, Ken and Yolei, and Allura. They were all there.

They ate the lunch, while enjoying the sun on their backs, and told every story and joke they knew. Kelryn was laughing harder than she ever had before. She felt Kovin's hand on her cheek, and turned to him. She gazed into his love filled eyes, studying every small detail of them. The blue of the colour causing her to just stare more. He leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes. She welcomed his kiss, and kissed him back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as they embraced each other. When Kelryn stopped to look around, she didn't see anyone. In the distance on another hill she could see Demireumon, with Ozlimon's wing around her, leaning on his feathery chest. She smiled at the pair, and turned back to her own lover.

Kovin laid her down, and kissed her again more deeply. His hand found it way across her midsection, and up to her chest. She loved every second of it. The tenderness and warmth, the love and compassion that every movement he made said to her without words. She opened her eyes and again stared into his. He smiled down at her and moved forward to kiss her again, but didn't get there.

Back in the horrid little prison room, Kelryn lifted her head when she heard the door unlatch and open. Yet another senseless brute stepped through. She heard a voice come in the room behind him.

Don't take too long. The rest of us are waiting.

Don't worry. He said.

He walked towards her unbuttoning his shirt. Kelryn closed her eyes and started to cry again. Her dream was just that, a dream of people she'd lost forever. She now had to face the cold nightmare of real life.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8**

Nolan entered Kelryn's room yet again. She looked up at him.

Aren't you going to scream? He asked. She responded by actually lying down. Giving up before any fighting started. Initially Nolan smiled and started to move towards her, but he stopped. There was nothing sporting about this. He shook his head in disgust and left. When the door was closed he turned to his guard. No one goes in there except to feed her until further notice. He looked mad.

There's going to be a few people who aren't happy about that. Nolan twisted around in lightning speed and brought his knee right into the stomach of the younger boy.

Then tell them to come see me if they're not happy about it. Nolan left the boy gasping in pain and descended the stairs to the stone floor. They were in a massive warehouse. The main room was used to house Nolan's soldiers. But there were also several smaller rooms that he, Michelle and his other three generals used for their complex. Nolan entered the room they had been using as a dinning room, and sat with the others. That girl is fucked up. I think she's lost her mind.

Well what did you expect? You people raped her day and night; you don't feed her enough, and keep her locked up there. She thinks everyone she loves is dead. Michelle wasn't happy about the way Kelryn was being treated.

Do you think I'm wrong? I'm keeping her to draw Kovin out. I'm going to kill him. And I figure while she's here, she might as well be of some use. Nolan said.

I was hoping you wouldn't be using her like that. I wanted a chance to screw with her. She'd pissed me off too. Michelle asked.

Go ahead. Knock yourself out, but you may be disappointed. Nolan waved her off and turned his attention to the two pizza boxes that were being delivered. Michelle was out the door and up the stairs quick.

Hey, Nolan says no one is allowed in here. The guard said, who had regained his composure.

Get out of the way, you want me to tell Nolan you weren't allowing me in? He cowered away and allowed her to enter. Kelryn looked up, and was slightly surprised at the gender of the person she saw before her. Hello Kelryn. How are you feeling? Kelryn turned away from her in disgust. Oh don't be that way. Remember when we separated about a year ago? That was a fun time we had. We could have had more but oh no! You had to get going. Just couldn't see who was getting hurt. You were just thinking of yourself. You ever considered that others could get hurt too? That was it. Kelryn snapped. She couldn't stand the irony of this conversation. She snapped her legs up and grabbed Michelle's throat. Kelryn picked Michelle up bodily and threw her at the wall. She hit the floor with a thud.

Are you really telling me to give you any compassion?! Kelryn screamed. Before Michelle could respond verbally or physically, Kelryn brought Michelle to her feet again. She threw Michelle out of her little prison cell and over the edge of the catwalk, where she plummeted to the ground, landing on some empty cardboard boxes. Several other people ran out to see Michelle on the floor, including Nolan.

Are you going to let her get away with that? Michelle screamed at Nolan. He looked up at Kelryn, who went back into her prison cell, which was instantly locked by the dumbstruck guard. He looked back down at Michelle.

You probably deserved it. He said, and went back to his dinner, leaving Michelle on the floor with everyone laughing at her.

* * *

Six humans, and six digimon crowded around the table in Kovin's apartment. They had close up maps of Tokyo, they had old war strategies, they had dozens of drawings of possible maneuvers, and they had Watcher profiles of several of the digimon and Digidestined they were up against.

The Watcher's were a group of normal humans, who recorded and observed everything the Digidestined humans did. It was a very unnerving thing to see the level of detail in one's own file. The Watcher's had a strict code of non-interference, and were only permitted to observe, not interact. But they had a few sympathizers in the group, and one even risked his own life to get them a copy of this information.

I'm going to turn those guys into kitty litter! Gatomon said, barring her claws.

Save it, Gatomon. You'll need all your energy later. Kari scratched the cat's head to calm her down.

So TK? What do you think? Kovin asked. They were the only two that knew that area.

It would make a perfect base. Almost no one knows its there, it's right in the middle of town, and it fits into Kari and Yolei's description of the place. TK said with Patamon on his head.

What are you guys talking about? Ken asked.

Well, Ken. There's a large pier there, the ones they used to use before they built the ship port over here. Kovin indicated the city's newer industrial park. Only one is left, and it has a few warehouses on it. It's big enough to house them and all they need. All eyes turned to the TV when they saw a news report come on.

Reports of monster attacks all over the city are no longer being taken lightly, as over ninety percent of all citizens claim to have seen several large creatures of every size and variety fighting all over the city. There have also been numerous killings in the areas of these monster sightings and the government has almost completed its evacuation of the greater Tokyo area.

That will be good. Kari said. The others looked at her. Only us and Nolan in the city. No one else has to get hurt. The others nodded in agreement.

Demireumon was in the bedroom, going through some of Kelryn's things. There wasn't much, Kelryn didn't have much from her past. But the small black cat eventually found what she was looking for. In her backpack, she found some Canadian and Japanese money, some clothes, extra throwing stars, and her goal. Demireumon pulled out an old white cloth and unwrapped it. It was a gun. More specifically, it was the gun Kovin gave to Kelryn when he was teaching her to shoot, and the one she shot him with. The cat loaded the gun with the bullets in the cloth, and put it in a human sized waist pouch, which made a perfect digimon sized backpack. She came out of the bedroom and joined the rest of her friends.

Where have you been? Yolei asked.

Just had to check something. Demireumon answered.

Something important, I hope?

Well ladies, Kovin said, if you're done I'd like to get going. The army should almost be done. I'd like to beat Nolan down before he decides to move again.

Hold it! Demireumon said. She ran over to Kovin's computer and get on the Internet.

Do we really have time for this? Allura asked.

Just a sec. She said. She loaded her email, and quickly checked it. Then turned off the machine and jumped down to follow them.

Was it really necessary to check that right now? Kovin asked.

Yes, it was. Demireumon said. Kovin nodded at her, trusting her to have her priorities strait. Whatever she was doing was for the good of Kelryn, and them all. The filed up the stairwell to the roof, and looked around at the city, as the sun was starting to light the city for day. There were no cars, no traffic of any kind. Military vehicles could be seen on the outskirts, and a plane or two overhead, but there was no life left in the city.

Alright everybody, we all know what we're doing. We don't leave with out her. If we can't get her, we die trying. And we take as many of them down as we can. It's up to the six of us to stop this. And we will stop this. Kovin finished his speech and snapped the ceremonial goggles on. Guardians, attack!

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon

Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

Six of the seven digimon were in their highest forms. All were capable of flight, and most could carry their humans, but all the humans and Demireumon rode on Aeromon. They took to the sky, to come back successful or not to come back at all.


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

Aeromon set down in the parking lot of an office building, just across the street from the pier. He had flown low the whole way, and kept all the other digimon under his wings, so that even if he was seen, their real number would remain hidden. He crouched and let the others off, and they looked around the edge of the building, to the derelict pier. It looked so quiet, so peaceful, they wondered if they were wrong about it.

She might not be in there. Kovin said. Demireumon started twitching, and Kelryn's digivice went off. Demireumon had it in her backpack for when they found her. Kovin pulled it out. It's screen showed a three-dimensional image of the building, with a small flashing red indicator, showing Kelryn's exact position. Just then the other six digivices started beeping, confirming what Kelryn's had told them.

Then that's it. Yolei said. Let's get this show moving. I want to be done in time for dinner. Yolei's careless attitude was taken as a brief pep talk, and the others agreed completely.

Aeromon, you and the others charge, we'll be right behind you on foot. I know we're going to have to fight human on human here, but I want it said in the history books that they made the first move outside the rules. Kovin said to them all, snapping the goggles on. Let's do it!

Aeromon flapped his wings, and took to the air. Only Demireumon lost her balance from the splash back. The other digimon took they're positions under Aeromon, except Demireumon who was riding on Kari's backpack. Aeromon crested the small hill, now there was only two hundred meters of air between him and the target.

Ionic Force! Aeromon's wings glowed with energy that cumulated near his eyes, firing huge bolts of blue lightning at the building. The whole thing shook, and a few boards came loose, but no real damage from the distance. It was just a friendly knock on the door.

Desperado Blaster! Celestial Arrow! Flower Cannon! Blast Rings The other four digimon with distance attacks also fired to get attention.

* * *

The whole building shook around Nolan and the ten soldiers he had with him. Holy shit! What the fuck was that? He ran for the door, his soldiers behind him and the fleet of digimon behind them. They all saw the massive Aeromon and shuddered. The other digimon were too small to be seen from the distance, but they knew they were there from the array of attacks. Nolan looked around at them with contempt. Shut them up, hard. The soldiers obeyed, they liked the odds, there was three more of them. Eleven if Nolan joined. They ran out and digivolved, all to ultimate levels.

At both ends of the pier the two factions stood, just letting the wind talk to them. The sun was directly over head, and neither side was twitching a muscle. They stared at each other trying to see through them to a weakness.

Aeromon, start this please. Kovin said. The huge bird lowered his head and neck taking a huge gulp of air, he then brought him self up to his full height and screeched for all he was worth. The Guardians were prepared for it, and had covered their ears, but the enemy digimon all shuddered when they heard the noise. His sound broke the tension and had the two factions running strait on. Closer and closer the got, seventeen digimon all with lethal thoughts in their heads ran towards each other with all the speed they could.

Had it been another time and place, what happened next could have been the most spectacular thing ever seen. All seventeen digimon launched their attacks simultaneously. The array of energy arcs and other attacks soared through the air and collided with a brilliant flash of light and an explosion louder than Aeromon. The guardian digimon grabbed Aeromon and held while he angled his body to allow the shock wave to pass, the others were blown back.

The Guardians didn't even pause and kept coming, falling on the enemies with deadly accuracy. A horrible melee ensued, all fighting for their survival. Each side was launching attacks and using normal fighting techniques together. Paildramon took to the air and fired at a spider like digimon who was attacking Aquilamon. Magnaangemon was cutting through the fight with his sword like he was dicing vegetables. Angewomon had been locked into a fight with a Ladydevimon and was sorely being beaten until Lillymon fired at her a few times. Aeromon was taking most of the hits, his size made him an easy target. He was supposed to be a distance fighter, and he was vastly overrun in this hand on hand combat. The guardian humans had run the hundred and twenty meters to the melee edge.

Demireumon, go! Kovin yelled. They're distracted, get in there now! The cat needed no other bidding, she was off Kari and past the fight like a shot. She ducked, bobbed and waved among broken equipment and old crates at a dizzying speed. She was a cat on a mission, and she was not going to let her partner down.

In the fight, they got co-ordinated, the five of them organised to get Aeromon uncovered, and allowed him to take flight. Once airborne, hovering thirty meters above them, his attacks were now useful and damaging. It was turning in their favour. They all smiled looking at the statistics; they were going to win. But all their hope left as they turned when they heard a sickening sound of wings, feet, and yelling from behind them. It was the other three platoons of Nolan's army coming to assist. They may have been able to handle six to eleven, but six to forty-six was going to be a slaughter.

* * *

Demireumon had reached the building and was pawing around it looking for a way in. Her gut was constantly telling her that she was close to Kelryn. The building seemed to be in remarkably good shape despite Aeromon's hit, and it's age. She was starting to feel down when a crack between some boards revealed itself to her. No human would have thought anything of it, but to a cat on a mission, it was perfect. She slipped in with some difficulty, but did manage to get through.

* * *

At the melee, all activity had stopped. They looked up at the flying force, then down at the ground running force coming for them. Twenty meters from them, they stopped and the humans dismounted. Nolan came around from the other side, with his humans all in one place, and spoke.

Well Kovin. I wanted you to die slowly. But first I wanted you do see Kelryn die the way I had to see Cera die. He said.

Is that all this is about? Kovin asked. Vengeance? Why are you killing this much just for me?

Oh, well. Your words also had kind of a resounding effect of me. You Guardians don't have the right to police us. In fact, haven't you ever asked why so many of us would gather just for this? When it's done, we all get one hour to leave, then it's right back to same old, survival of the fittest. Everyone stared across the factions. Digimon and human alike glaring at each other. Tell you what Kovin. You come with me, quietly, and your little friends can go free.

Kelryn too? Kovin asked.

Well, I don't think so. I told you my plans. But that's two lives for five. Surely you know math. Kovin turned to the others to ask them.

Guys, I'm going. Get out of here and don't look back. Everyone stood in place. No one moved a centimetre. Guys. I am in charge. I don't want your blood on my hands, go! TK spoke for them all.

We are all here by choice, and we all agreed to come back with Kelryn, all seven of us, or we don't come back. Kovin looked around at the faces of the others. Each one agreed with TK. TK addressed Nolan. Cowardly escape or fight to the death? That's a tough choice. TK drew a pair of guns, and spun them. Ending with the barrels pointing out at Nolan's crowd. Bring it on! The smile faded from Nolan's face.

You are going to die.

I don't think so! Kari flexed her agile muscles and sent two throwing stars into the crowd. They heard a slight scream, and two of the smaller digimon pixilate. Who's next? Yolei, Allura drew their guns, and Ken drew an English broad sword. Kovin drew his katana in his left hand.

Let's dance. Kovin said. Both factions of digimon and humans came at each other. The sound was incredible. Nolan and Kovin were quickly separated from the fight, they were keeping everyone else at bay with the flying metal of the swords.

* * *

Kelryn could hear the horrendous sounds of the battle raging outside. She was on her feet for the first time in days. And with something other than self loathing in her mind. Why was such a huge battle happening? Kelryn had been given some overalls by Nolan's order, so she had some dignity back. Kelryn also heard another sound. A small scratching sound coming from the door. She went over to it but herd the door being unlatched, then something hit the floor. Demireumon poked her head in the room.

The two hit each other and embraced. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time. Both had tears in their eyes.

Come on, Kelryn. No one is around, we can get back to the fight, and now I can digivolve!

What fight? Who's fighting?

Kovin and everyone! We're here to break you out! Kelryn started to cry.

I thought they were dead. Demireumon comforted her friend. 

Nolan just tricked you. Come on.

* * *

Back at the fight, the five people left were loosing badly. They had retreated more times than they'd like to say, and Kovin and Nolan had fought off somewhere else. The girls looked dejected, the boys forlorn. They thought it was the end. Then they heard something that made their hearts left.

Demireumon warp-digivolve to ... Arcreumon

They looked to the building, to see the huge winged black panther come soaring at them. She took a defensive stance with them, and was greeted warmly.

Where's Kelryn? Kari asked.

She said she had something to do. And it looks like you guys need my help. They hadn't heard the gruff voice of her in a long time, but even with her, they were badly outnumbered. It doesn't look good.

Dozens of digimon gathered around them in a semicircle, the remaining side was the open water of the bay. They were cornered. I'm sorry everyone. I could have gotten us out of this. TK said.

It's alright TK. We knew the risks. We knew the odds. Kari said.

At least we went down fighting. Added Ken.

I'm going to snap at least one neck before I go down. Yolei said between clenched teeth.

That's the spirit. Finished Allura. They all prepared to die, prepared for the final attack. When they heard something no one anywhere expected. There was a yelling sound from the bay sides and highway. And then they heard at least fifty digimon voices.

... digivolve to ... !!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Allura looked to the highway to see an army of ultimate and mega level digimon. They all started counting.

Fifty three. Kari said, wide eyed. And twenty-seven of them are mega, the rest ultimate. They were all gasping. They knew who they were. One boy, who was about nineteen, came down the short hill and walked up to the group of humans that made up Nolan's army, with his arms crossed behind his back.

Hello. My name is Willis. I have been assigned to represent the other factions of the Guardians. You people have violated the simple, life-saving rules we've laid out. You are also abusing our friends and founders. You have thirty seconds to revert your digimon and surrender. Your army as a DP of 25'000, we have 40'000. The members of Nolan's army looked around. One person decided to speak for them all.

I'm going to kill you here and now, and we're going to finish all of you off. No one tells me what to do. He made a move toward Willis, who outstretched his arms and pointed them at the sky. They all saw him holding a flare gun in each hand. The guns fired and shot their pulsing bright red projectile into the sky. They flew up and amazing speed making a shrill whistle the whole way. After a few seconds they exploded.

Some of the guardian digimon took flight, while others came running at them. Nolan's digimon and humans flexed for battle, but they knew they were outnumbered. Despite knowing it, they still fought hard. They forgot the small group they had been fighting and turned their attention. The two factions were running with all speed, and collided. Over ninety digimon engaged in the most horrible melee the world had ever seen. Attacks were flying back and forth as each side fought for their own cause.

The humans also found themselves in the battle. Fighting for their own lives. Bloody clothes and deep wounds were the uniforms at this occasion.

* * *

Kovin and Nolan were in their own fight to the death. Each had one of his own katana and was fighting back and forth hard. This time, it was Kovin who was backing away and retreating slowly. His right arm and not recovered enough to be used in combat, so Kovin was using his left arm. It was clumsy and awkward for him, and he was breaking a sweat using his non-dominant arm to defend himself. They had separated from the main melee, and were fighting toward the warehouse. After a quick burst of flying metal, Nolan spoke.

Why do you think you can win? Nolan struck the offensive stance; Kovin the defensive.

I hope I'll win, but if not I'll die trying. You took the one thing in this world I love. And I will make you pay for it.

So bold, I'll remember that about you in the years to come. Nolan struck at him and the blades hit many times, ending with Kovin back another five meters.

Why are you doing this? Why did you take Kelryn? More blade hits, and more retreated distance.

I thought I told you. You killed Cera, and after you've seen Kelryn die, you'll join her. Again, more blade hits. Kovin lunged at Nolan, trying to bury the sharp metal in his flesh.

You fuck. You'll never get her.

Oh, I've already had her. I assume you saw the tape? Kovin's blood boiled. The thoughts of his girl being treated like that; of anyone being treated like that. Kovin chanced a look behind him, and saw Arcreumon in the fight. At least she's still alive. Kovin knew that as long as he and Kelryn were both alive, there was a chance. Nolan struck at Kovin when his back was turned. Kovin fell to the ground with the force of the blow, and screamed in pain. His left hand went to his right shoulder and felt the bullet wound opened up again.

Nolan was holding his sword waiting for Kovin to stand, to make it sporting. Kovin no longer thought of it as a sport. Any means necessary were required to survive. Honour be damned. Kovin stood and ran the final bit of distance to the warehouse. Nolan was following slowly, his sword outstretched, and a smile on his face.

* * *

Kelryn slipped to her knees, her arm caught her on the catwalk handrail. She gasped for a few seconds, trying to get her senses back. She pulled herself back to her feet, and waited for her head to stop spinning. 

She had not realised how much her body had suffered through her ordeal. Demireumon had told her it had only been nine days, but it felt like a lifetime. The muscles in her legs had almost atrophied from not walking. Her skin had lost any sense of a tan she had when she was caught, it was still flesh toned, but whiter from the lack of daylight. Between her legs still hurt a lot, she knew she'd have to see a doctor, and there was the chance of permanent damage. Kelryn checked the presence of the weapon in her right hand, looking to cause a much more severe form of permanent damage to Nolan.

She continued walking along the catwalk. Up here she could see the entire warehouse, and she was ready to fill anyone with holes who she felt deserved. She saw her target come into the warehouse, holding his sword out.

* * *

Kovin held his breath, and his arm trying to staunch the stream of blood from the open artery. He thought about tearing some of the cloth from his shirt to tie the wound, but ripping cloth in the quiet environment of the huge room would give him away instantly.

It is a game. He thought. A game of strategy. How can a player, used to being strong but now handicapped, beat an opponent who knows the terrain and does not have a handicap? It all came down to the factors. Another factor was presenting itself; and that was the we're all gonna die thoughts our brains have in a dangerous situation.

Kovin looked through the space between two crates, and saw Nolan walk slowly past him. He saw a small length of rope, maybe half a meter long. It was nice soft braided nylon. It looked so out of context in a place like this. Kovin investigated further around the corner the rope looked like it came from. There were leg restraints, handcuffs, a video camera, and the clothes Kelryn was wearing the night she was taken, but ripped to shreds. He could feel his anger rising. It had to end, now. Kovin looped the rope around his wound and tied it tight. Some still hung at his side, but the bleeding felt like it was slowing.

Kovin stood and held the katana in his right hand. It hurt to lift. He tried swinging it a few times, and it hurt. But every pang of pain was covered by the image of Kelryn's smiling face in his mind's eye. Kovin thought of her crying back in Canada, he thought of her making breakfast. He thought of the strong-minded emotion she put into everything she did. And he thought of the horrible things this person did to such a wonderful person. Every shot of pain now just stimulated him on to further effort to bring justice. He walked around the corner of the stack of crates, and saw Nolan walking away from him. All joking aside, there was another factor involved; determination.

He stepped toward Nolan, slowly at first then faster. Kovin was now in a flat run. When he was ten meters from Nolan, Kovin screamed as loud as he could. Nolan turned, shocked, but by chance his blade found it self to the right location to defend it owner's neck from certain separation. Both looked at each other with pure rage.

It's over, Nolan.

That's right. Now you die.

The blades both came away from each other to get the distance for momentum, and came back hard. They both felt the impact in their arms, and stuck again. Both weapons came at each other fast and hard, their owners fighting both for their lives, and for their own form of justice. Nolan did a quick turn and jumped onto a three foot high loading dock area, once meant for large trucks to pull up to, putting the trucks flatbed level with the floor. Nolan brought his sword down pointing at Kovin's head, while Kovin's followed Nolan. The game was different now, Nolan looked scared and at sweat dripping down his face. Kovin had the quiet smile on his face someone who found cause did.

Look, Kovin. We don't have to do this. We're not doing this.

Oh, yes we're doing this. One of us has to die now. Kovin ran at the dock and jumped, he landed on it and clashed his sword with Nolan's, driving him back. They had the blades flying yet again, and with more speed and determination they ever had. Nolan was backing up from the horrid violence, speed and skill Kovin was putting into his swings. Nolan felt the hard wood of the wall touch his back, and he gasped. He looked scared enough to die from fright. Kovin and Nolan stared at each other, waiting for the moment to strike, or be struck.

Nolan's brain was furiously looking for a way out, calculating odds and strategies, weighing options and alternatives. He saw that Kovin was standing with his legs closer together than one should while in a sword stance, it unbalanced the person. Nolan thought about it, and struck. His blade coming out to hit Kovin's, but that wasn't his goal. Nolan threw his body to the ground, and at Kovin's legs. Kovin fell forward over Nolan. When he turned around, Nolan was standing over him with his katana to Kovin's throat.

* * *

Outside things were going much better, most of Nolan's army was fighting, and being defeated easily. Some had surrendered and were being held secure. All the humans on both sides had gaping wounds. The Guardians had suffered two human fatalities, and three digimon losses not counting the ones that died with their humans. Nolan's army had much higher numbers. Aquilamon was fighting careful, trying just to assist in a fight, being the only champion there. When he saw a digimon attacking humans. When he looked closer, he saw that it was Yolei, Kari and Ken that were cornered. TK was coming to help, but was too far away.

Grand horn! Aquilamon's started his attack with no regard for his own life, and flew towards the ultimate that was threatening the humans he loved. The bright red horns cut right through the attacker and his pixilated before hitting the ground. A boy further away screamed, as his digivice starting glowing red-hot. It was burning him. He threw it to the ground, burning his hands in the process. No one had seen a digivice do this and everyone stopped.

Aquilamon killed an ultimate. Yolei said. And he's only a champion. That's never happened. The flaming hot digivice erupted in white and red arcing energy that flew around in the air, and came at Yolei. She knew it was good, and held out her digivice to receive it. The impact hurt her arm, but Aquilamon started to digivolve.

Aquilamon digivolve to ... Halsemon

The bird's horns dissolved away and faded away and were replaced by the body armour of the digimon they thought was a myth. His glowing red eyes turned on the rest of Nolan's army, and he bolted with more speed then Skullsatamon. This would be the end.

* * *

Nolan brought his sword back, and aimed at Kovin's neck. Kovin was held in place with fear. The sword started to come down and stopped, timed with a loud shill exploding sound.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kovin looked at Nolan, who stopped in mid swing, and just stood. He had a faraway look on his face, something like peace, or even nirvana. Kovin was about to stand when he heard the exploding sound again, this time accompanied by a small burst on Nolan's chest and the familiar sight of blood. More explosions rang out coming fast, Kovin recognised them now as gunshots, but from a gun that hadn't been fired or cleaned in a long time. Kovin covered his head hiding his face from the flying blood and bits of shrapnel the expelled bullets were causing.

Kovin counted upwards of ten shots, and then he heard and felt Nolan's body hit the floor. He could still hear the gun, it magazine empty, just clicking as the trigger was pulled over and over. He looked up slowly, and saw Kelryn. She was standing about three meters from him with a wild crazy look on her face, with a gun in her right hand pulling the trigger with out stopping. Kovin stood and started to walk to her, slowly. When his body blocked her view of Nolan, she stopped trying to fire, but didn't look up. She was breathing hard, her chest moving in and out hard and fast. She was breathing fast enough to complete and inhale and exhale in one second. Kovin could see her shivering slightly, he could see the tone of her skin, and her bruises and scars. She earned the right to kill him with all that she went through; Kovin didn't suffer nearly as much. He reached his hand out slowly and touched the gun, and her hand, both still hot from the firing. Kelryn broke her trance and looked up.

Kovin... you're... here.

I'm sorry I'm late. Kelryn's adrenaline gave out and she slummed to the floor, kneeling. Kovin followed her, and saw the tears in her eyes.

I thought I'd never see you again.

I thought that too. Kovin brushed some of her long hair from her face, wiping away a tear with it. They embraced on the cold floor, just holding each other. They both wanted to hold each other for eternity, they wanted to never be apart again.

* * *

Yolei yelled. The rest of Nolan's army had been defeated. Only thirteen had survived, the rest fought to the death. And only two of those still had digimon. Willis, Ken, and TK were examining the two with digimon.

Digivices, now! TK said, his anger very apparent. They were somewhat reluctant, but some prodding from others had them handing over the digivices. TK held them, one in each hand. He went off with them on some unknown project. The others started to protest, but Ken spoke to them, in his own harsh tones.

Do you know what we do to people who kill as much as you people have, who still have a digivice and their digimon? They shook their head to indicate they didn't.

Kill us?

No, there's been enough killing. Do you want to die? Ken directed his question at the two shivering digimon, huddled between their human partners. The eagerly indicated that they didn't. TK came back and nodded at Ken. We have something special for you. You can keep your digimon, but you will never be able to digivolve. On your feet. They were forced up by other members of the Guardians, and were forced to start walking toward the end of the pier. All the captured humans, but the two with digimon in the lead. They noticed that about a third of the guardian's digimon were not present. And wondered where they were, but didn't have to wait long to see. They stopped at the end of the pier, where every rookie level digimon capable of flight was lined up.

All ready TK! Patamon chimed.

TK answered. Kari and Yolei had found a two-by-four that could easily act as a baseball bat. TK nodded at Ken.

Flyers, attention! They all stood up strait in true military fashion. Prepare for disposal. They all outstretched their wings. TK indicated the modified state of the digivices. They each had a pair of rocks lashed to them. Their owners went white. Take flight! The line of digimon started flying, at one end the first took off, the second counted to five and then followed, followed by the rest in the same sequence. Patamon was the last to fly, making a quick salute before he did. When Patamon was almost a dot in the distance, Ken spoke again. Fire one! TK threw the digivice in the air, let it spin for a second, and cracked it with the board when it started to come down. It sailed off into the air and was caught by Patamon, who relayed it to the next flyer. The digivice was passed a kilometre out into the bay, then dropped in the shipping lane. It would only take the passing of one ship to get the device covered by a meter thick layer of silt. The second digivice soon followed in the same fashion, and the digimon started back.

Where's Kovin? And Nolan? Kari asked.

Last I saw your friends were fighting toward that warehouse. Willis said. I completely forgot about them.

Wait here, Ken said. The other four members of the Alpha Guardians followed him. They knew he meant the others. The five walked into the open door of the warehouse and looked around. Ken and TK went one way, the girls the other. The boys found a trail and small pool of blood behind some crates, along with the restraints and torn clothes. The girls found scenes of a massive battle. Sword gashes and bullet holes everywhere. When their paths came back together they moved around the corner of the loading dock, and saw Kovin on his knees, holding Kelryn is his arms who had passed out. Nolan's body lay bleeding and dead nearby.

Allura spoke. He nodded without turning to them.

She passed out. I think she's sleeping. She breathing fine and I can feel her pulse.

We have to get her to a doctor.

I know, I know. Just let her rest for a while. We all need it. Demireumon had left the group of digimon behind the humans and came up to her own. She was rubbing her head on Kelryn's hand, purring. Ozlimon perched on the crate beside Kovin and allowed his wing to drape on Kovin's shoulder. Palmon and Allura, and Gatomon and Kari left to find something to act as a stretcher. TK and Patamon were salvaging some blankets from the living areas Nolan's soldiers had set up. Ken helped Wormmon lash together the boards the girls brought back. When the stretcher was done, they eased Kelryn to it without her waking, and started carrying her out.

They heard Tai's voice. How is she? Kari wasn't surprised at all to see her brother. The others were because he had left the city with everyone else in the evacuation.

I've got a first aid, and a triage kit over her. Joe said. He was standing with Izzy, Sora, and Mimi. Joe came over to Kelryn and started working on her.

She didn't have to go through this. She's had such a hard life. She ran away from home when she was nine, and never saw her family since. She's crossed the planet and been through more than any of us would have taken in her place. Kovin said. Spelling out the major points of her life story. Allura and Mimi looked confused. They knew they were separated twin sisters, but they also knew they had a younger half sister who ran away.

Kovin? How old is Kelryn? Mimi asked.

I'm not sure. I think she's nineteen. Could be eighteen, but I doubt it. Allura and Mimi looked at each other, and at Kelryn. The pieces fit. Kelryn fit the age, history, and physical description necessary to be their lost sister. Allura produced a picture from her pocket, and they examined it. It was of a small girl, eight years old playing with some dolls and laughing. She had the exact same features as Kelryn.

I can't believe I never saw it! Allura said. They had found their lost sister.

* * *

A month had past since the events on the pier. Kelryn had spent almost that whole time in the hospital. There were a number of tests, surgeries, and therapies she had to go through. The first night she shared her room with Kovin, because of his numerous sword hit wounds that needed stitching, and his gunshot wound that was almost infected. Kelryn was nearly fully recovered from her injuries, but the doctors had not yet released her. They had been more tests than she thought was necessary on her midsection, and it was making her very nervous. She wondered if she was all right, if it was nothing, or something permanent like she'd never be able to have children. She would have gone through more possibilities but her doctor came in, with Kovin.

What is it? She asked. The doctor and Kovin both looked sullen.

We have some news for you, my dear. You may want to brace yourself. Kelryn's heart sank, she knew she would not like this. She tried to brace herself, but she felt unprepared for the bad news.

It will be alright Kelryn. Kovin said. He took Kelryn's chart from the doctor, flipped a few pages and handed it back to him. Kovin sat down beside Kelryn, and held her hand.

What is it already? She was getting impatient.

You can never have a child naturally. The damage during your ordeal was too great. If you did, it would be fatal. It may be possible for you to conceive again, but the baby would have to be born by c-section. Kelryn stared blankly in front of her. She had always wanted to have a baby sometime, but now she was told it would kill her without a hospital's help. There was also almost no chance of her even conceiving. A tear left her eye, but she wasn't crying.

Doctor, the good news? Kovin said. Kelryn snapped her head up and looked at Kovin, then the doctor.

Your friend asked me to deliver the reports in this order. He also knows what it is.

What is it?!?

We could have told you about this two weeks ago, but Kovin stopped us and asked us to perform some tests so we could answer the next question you'd ask after hearing the news. So you wouldn't have to wait and worry.

Holy shit! Tell me already! The doctor and Kovin exchanged glances.

You're pregnant. And as far as we can tell, the baby is healthy. Kelryn was even more shocked now. She felt she was a little young to have a baby, but she knew she could handle it.

Will I be OK?

Oh, of course. We will give you a c-section at 8½ months. You and the baby will be fine.

What was the other question I was going to ask? She said. Kovin looked at her and calmly spoke.

Kelryn, how many potential fathers were there? Again, she went white.

Do you know?

We do. It's Kovin. The doctor said, smiling. She looked relived, and the doctor excused himself when he saw it.

They say you can come home today. All the digimon have got a welcome home party set up. Kovin looked away and clenched his teeth. Kicked me out of the apartment for two fucking days to set it up.

Two days?

Yeah, they wouldn't let any humans help. Just the seven of them doing it. They both smiled thinking of the mismatched creatures trying to set up a party. You know, Kelryn. There are only three people in the world who know about this. Kovin said, touching her stomach. The others would really like to know.

No one needs to know right now. Let's just enjoy it, and keep it between us. They'll find out later. Kovin leaned forward and kissed Kelryn, slowly, then more deeply and passionately.

They had each other, and they had their friends, at the beginning of a new life together. The sun outside was climbing into the sky, bathing the landscape in its yellow glow. It seemed to be shining just for the couple in the hospital, but they didn't care. All they wanted in this world, they had. And they were both happy.


End file.
